


The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Vikings Version 1)

by witchguy1993



Series: The Charmed Kitsune Prince Series [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Public Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix is sucked into a portal that takes him to a world of Vikings where he finds love.SLASH STORY.
Relationships: Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: The Charmed Kitsune Prince Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528853
Kudos: 7





	The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Vikings Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story.

Inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a just-turned fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Low' from Todrick Hall featuring RuPaul.

He dances around his room, having the time of his life when a knock sounds on his door, Phoenix turns off the music, he telekinetically opens the door to reveal his adoptive Aunt Petunia and he asks "what's up, Auntie?"

"could you go and get Dudley?" Petunia asks before she says "He's down at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just get changed" replies Phoenix. Petunia nods, she goes to close the door but she sticks her head in and says "oh, I forgot, Marge is coming over, she'll be here in a few minutes, Vernon had gone to pick her up from the Airport, I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier"

"that's alright, but if she says something, I won't be accountable for my actions, or my magic, or my powers," Phoenix tells Petunia who nods and leaves the room. Phoenix gets changed, he changes into a pair of Black tight short shorts, a Red vest with Gold Embroidery, he has red stockings on with black fishnet stockings over them and on his feet are his red, black and gold heeled ankle boots.

Phoenix heads out of his room when he suddenly gets a feeling, one that tells him that he'll need his Book of Shadows, his weapons, several other items and Shadow, his Fox familiar. He packs his stuff inside a bag with an undetectable extension charm, he places Shadow on his shoulders and straps his Katana to his back before he leaves his bedroom.

Hedwig flies out of Phoenix's bedroom window, heading to The Burrow.

Phoenix walks downstairs, he heads to the front door but is stopped when he hears his aunt ask "you're seriously not going out like that?" Phoenix turns to look at his aunt and he's about to reply when the front door opens revealing his uncle Vernon and Vernon's sister, Marge. Vernon takes one look at Phoenix and his face starts to turn purple while Marge goes into a rant, Phoenix just ignores them both as he goes to leave the house, he is suddenly grabbed and Phoenix's first reaction is to take out his Katana and aim the blade at the person who is holding him, the person being Marge who widens her eyes as she stares at the blade aimed at her throat, Phoenix just smirks at her and says "don't touch me, ever again or else"

"or else what?" asks Marge.

"I'll cut your head off" replies Phoenix with a wicked smile on his face. Marge's face pales before Phoenix removes the blade from Marge's throat and he says "I'm going to go and get Dudley, then I'm going up to my room to read and if you disturb me, I'll kill you" he sheathes his Katana and walks out the door.

* * *

A ten-minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may be seen as weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, if he does it again, I'll slit his throat with my Katana" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.

Two Dementors suddenly appear behind Phoenix who just uses his Pyrokinesis on them, making the two Dementors to fly away. Phoenix smirks, knowing that his Pyrokinesis is a great Dementor repellent, he goes to walk back to the Dursley House when a giant portal opens, the portal sucks him in before the portal closes.

* * *

In the middle of the woods in Scandinavia, near the capital city of Kattegat, the portal opens, it spits out Phoenix, Shadow and Phoenix's bag. Phoenix is unconscious and that is how he's found with Shadow laying on him and his bag in his hand.

* * *

In the same woods is a teenage boy, he is practising his axe throwing when he suddenly hears a strange sound, so he decides to grab his knives and head towards the singing, he crawls through the woods until he sees someone laying on the ground unconscious so he crawls closer and sees a fox laying on what seems to be a teenage boy who is about his age wearing strange clothing and has strange shoes on his feet, the teenage boy tries to shake the stranger to wake him up but it doesn't work so he calls his brothers who come rushing towards him, they see the stranger and one of them ask the teenager who the stranger is and what the teenager had done to him.

The teenage boy tells them that he hasn't done anything and that they need to help the stranger, the eldest of the four agrees, he tells one of his brothers to grab the bag, before he notices the fox and asks what the fox is doing there, the youngest of the four tells the eldest brother that the fox was there when he had found the stranger, the fox walks up to the youngest of the four and licks his fingers making him smile.

The fox jumps onto the youngest of the four before the second eldest picks up the stranger and the third eldest carries the bag, they all head back to Kattegat to nurse the stranger back to health.

* * *

The first thing Phoenix notices when he wakes up is that he's in a bed when he knows that he was walking around, the second thing he notices is that he's not in his bed but someone else's and the third thing he notices is that the room he's isn't something from either his time or world. Phoenix sits up in the bed, he looks around the room, he finds that his bag is next to the bed and that Shadow is missing, but Phoenix can sense that Shadow isn't in harm's way.

He grabs his bag and takes out his book, he opens it and says "come in, come in, dearie, we mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude, one might question your upbringing" Phoenix then turns as the door opens, he sees a young man with blue eyes crawl into the room with Shadow on his back much to Phoenix's surprise as he knows that Shadow doesn't normally take to strangers. Phoenix watches as the guy crawls into the room, he then sits up with Shadow in his lap and Phoenix asks him "what's your name?"

"I am Ivar The Boneless, son of Ragnar Lothbrok and Aslaug" replies Ivar proudly, he then asks "who are you?"

"my name is Phoenix, son of Prudence Halliwell, Alexei Romanov III and Andrew Trudeau, I have three parents" replies Phoenix surprising Ivar who Shadow is sitting. Phoenix then says "he must like you"

"who?" asks Ivar.

"Shadow, the Fox" replies Phoenix nodding at the Fox in Ivar's lap. Ivar looks down, he tells Phoenix that Shadow was with Phoenix in the woods, Phoenix tells Ivar that Shadow is his Familiar and that he normally doesn't hang around strangers, mostly sticking to Phoenix surprising Ivar even more than before, Phoenix decides to get out of the bed, he asks Ivar "where is my bag and my shoes?"

"over there" replies Ivar pointing to where Phoenix's stuff is. Phoenix then asks Ivar "do you mind if I change my clothes?" before he adds "I'm kind of cold"

"you can change, my mother had placed some clothes for you, they are with your shoes" replies Ivar before he asks "do you wish for me to leave?"

"no, you can stay" replies Phoenix. He then undoes his vest and takes it off, he then unbuttons his short shorts and pulls them down, Ivar watches as Phoenix does this, Phoenix turns around, he places a foot on the bed, he unclips the stockings and he slowly takes off the fishnet stocking and the red stockings on his left leg before repeating the process with his right leg.

Shadow jumps off of Ivar's lap and jumps onto the bed, he sits on the bed to watch the two.

* * *

Ivar watches as Phoenix undresses and walks over to the pile of clothes, Ivar enjoys the view of Phoenix's naked body, he, in fact, starts to get hard, something that hadn't happened before in Ivar's life, he starts to be aroused by the sight not knowing that Phoenix can smell it.

Phoenix gets dressed, he smells the clothes and asks Ivar "are these your clothes?" Ivar is surprised by the question as he tries to hide his throbbing erection, Ivar replies "yes, they are mine" he then asks "how did you know?"

"My sense of smell is higher than a human's sense of smell" replies Phoenix with a sultry smile, he then says "meaning I can smell your arousal, and know that your dick is hard" Ivar's eyes widen, Phoenix walks over to Ivar causing Ivar to go on guard, Ivar is then surprised when Phoenix gets on top of Ivar's lap and says "it's not the first time that I've made a guy's cock hard, it probably won't be the last either"

"you don't mind?" asks Ivar.

"fuck, no, I like it" replies Phoenix, he then rubs his ass against Ivar's erection making Ivar gasp and shudders with pleasure. Phoenix then asks "well, are you going to make a move or should I?" Ivar doesn't need a moment to think about it as he grabs the back of Phoenix's head and slams his lips to Phoenix's and the two start to passionately kiss. Ivar starts to take Phoenix's clothes off as they kiss, Phoenix takes off Ivar's shirt to reveal Ivar's toned body, Phoenix's shirt is thrown across the room as the two passionately kiss.

The kiss is so distracting that Phoenix can't hear the footsteps heading towards the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
